


Mirrored

by Cali_se



Category: Breaking Bad, Breaking Bad RPF
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: On set and off...





	Mirrored

**Author's Note:**

> A romantic, soppy drabble. :) Usual RPS disclaimers apply - this is all fantasy!

Aaron claps his hands together as the scene is called good to go. “Yes! We totally nailed it!"

"We did!” Bryan nods, smiling fondly at Aaron. “God, I love working with you. C'mere!” 

Aaron's eyes shine with delight as they fall into a hug. "Love working with you too, man!"

***

Aaron clasps Bryan's hand against his heart. "I want you to know that you have this. Totally."

Bryan brings Aaron's fingers to his lips, kissing each one in turn. "God, I love you." 

Aaron's eyes fill with emotion as Bryan presses gentle kisses into his palm. "I love you too."


End file.
